Endings
by prongles
Summary: She wants to tell him that she loves him one last time, that she'll always watch over him but before she can, she falls to the floor with a dull thud. One-shot.


_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –"_*

Lily runs, holding Harry close. He is still gurgling and she's thankful that he didn't realise the horror he is about to live.

She runs up to his room and shuts the door. She looks for her wand and curses silently, realising that it isn't on her. Quickly, she shoves boxes and chairs in front of the door, anything to delay him. She hears the thump of her husband and screams for him.

The door opens and with a shuddering sob, she drops Harry into the cot and stretches out her arms, protecting him. Her baby, she had to protect him. James was gone, she has to protect Harry. Their baby, he had to survive.

_"Not Harry, not Harry! Please not Harry!"_*

He laughs his cruel laugh and points the wand to her face. He gives her a second chance, and then mutters the irreversible spell.

Before the bright light hits her, she sees her whole life flash before her eyes.

Playing with Tuney in the backyard… Meeting Severus… Going to Hogwarts… Meeting the Marauder's for the first time… The Sorting Hat shouting _Gryffindor_… Meeting her fellow Gryffindors… Having her first charms lesson…

Then James waltzes into the picture in all his bravado.

She remembers slapping him for the first time. She remembers turning him down. She remembers his triumphant grin when she finally said yes.

She remembers her first kiss with him, the first time they went on a date, the first time they slept together.

Him proposing, her screaming yes and tackling him, spending all day together wrapped up in one another.

The minister pronouncing that she was officially his and no one else could take her away from him. Throwing the pregnancy test at him, crying. Him fainting, her slapping him and pouring a bucket of cold water on him.

Him waking up and giving her the deepest kiss a dazed man could give. Them preparing for the baby, seeing the first scan, feeling the first kick.

Her swearing at him when the baby was being born. Slapping him again. Crying on him. Breaking his fingers.

Then, holding her _son_. Her Harry. James' son that looked exactly like him. With her eyes. Oh how James was so proud that he had her eyes.

Then, Harry crying every hour of the night and James and Lily arguing whose turn it was to soothe him but eventually both going, staring in awe that they had made something so perfect.

Holding him tightly when she heard Voldemort was on the hunt for him. They'd never been more terrified. She remembers crying into James and for the first time in his life, he cried too.

She remembers holding him, patting his soft head of messy hair so like his fathers. She sung him lullabies, whispering that she loved him more than anything in the world.

His first word, "Pafoo!" His first steps, his first smile, his first laugh, the first time that he threw up on Sirius. Him clapping his hands to the bubbles that James and Sirius created for him, trying to catch them eagerly.

The first time he rode a broom, chasing the cat. Breaking that hideous vase Petunia had brought her as a 'wedding gift'. James roaring in laughter and then picking him up in delight, tickling his podgy stomach, Harry laughing with him.

Harry's laughter was infectious, everyone would join in and the room would be instantaneously brighter.

The green comes closer and the last thing that Lily sees is the two people she loves most in the world. She feels James' comforting hugs and Harry's grabby hands tugging at her red hair.

She wants to tell him that she loves him one last time, that she'll always watch over him but before she can, she falls to the floor with a dull_thud_.

* * *

*Quotes are from page 281 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Eng/Aus version.

So this is an old one-shot that I'm only just getting up! I have heaps on my other site so I'll probably be uploading a lot of them today/soon!

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
